1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastener clip designs for various applications. More particularly, the present invention discloses a fastener clip exhibiting a first end configuration, this being particularly suited for engaging annular disposed side walls of a bored interior of a three dimensional sheet of a composite fiberglass/plasticized material. A second integrally formed and opposite extending end configuration is configured for fixedly engaging any suitable second piece of material to the first three dimensional sheet of material, and such as may further include a rail clip design for engaging a second running length of such material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of fastener clip designs for use in various applications, both vehicular and structural. A first example of this is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,236, issued to Olson, Jr., and which discloses a panel fastener and method of manufacture. In particular, a fastener is provided for connecting a first panel to a second panel and comprises a head and a shaft, the shaft including a plurality of spring legs, each connected at one end to the head and flexing inward and outward relative to another end. The shaft is dimensioned for insertion into an aperture of the second panel with interference against aperture-defining edges.
Olson further teaches a plurality of grooves formed within each spring leg, each groove separated from an adjacent groove by a rib and which is configured having a ramped leading surface, a stepped trailing surface and a peak surface disposed between the leading and trailing surfaces. As illustrated, and upon the grooves of one spring leg being axially misaligned with the corresponding grooves of an adjacent spring leg such that each spring leg alternately locks its grooves into the aperture-defining edges of the second panel, the shaft is inserted into the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,418, issued to Wright, discloses a wire clip mounting system for mounting a structural panel to a wall. The clip is provided having a bail portion formed in an annular shape for insertion of a fastener element and fastening into an anchor member of the wall. An arm portion extends from the bail portion and includes a linear shape for insertion into the inner core of the panel at an exposed lateral edge. The bail portion is further offset from the arm portion both in a lateral direction and in a thickness direction of the panel so as to position the bail portion toward the wall anchor member when the arm portion is inserted into the inner core of the panel.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,706, issued to Peterson et al., discloses a fastener clip adapted to be pushed onto an edge of sheet materials of varying thicknesses. The clip has two legs, the first having a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped elongated tongue cut from it and bent towards the second leg to frictionally engage a sheet material disposed between the legs. The second leg further has an integral threaded barrel for receiving a bolt. The xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped tongue is formed with offset bends to allow the tongue to yield when the clip is mounted on a thick sheet material.
The present invention discloses a fastener clip configured for engaging, to a first sheet of a three dimensional and planar configured material, a further sheet of material of any suitable configuration. The clip according to the present invention is particularly suited for engaging an annular recessed, or bored interior, defined within the first sheet of material, such material further being constructed, according to one application, of first and second sheets of a fiberglass matting which are separated by a core of a honeycombed plastic material.
The clip includes a first end configuration exhibiting a plurality of radially outwardly arms, these terminating in angularly (downwardly) configured gripping tabs which biasingly engage specified locations along the inner surface defining the bored interior. Preferably, the gripping tabs each further include reverse angled (upwardly and outwardly) teeth portions which, upon insertion of the first end configuration into the bored interior of the composite three dimensional sheet, engage against an underside of the upper most fiberglass sheet to prevent the withdrawal of the clip.
A second integrally formed and opposite extending end configuration is configured for fixedly engaging any suitable second piece of material to the first three dimensional sheet of material. In one preferred application, the second end configuration includes a pair of spaced apart and upwardly configured rail clip portions, these in turn further exhibiting arcuate ends for biasingly and springingly engaging against and over upper inserting ends of the second material piece, in this instance being an elongated beam or rail. It is again however understood that the rail clip portions defining the second end configuration can be modified to any other desired shape or configuration and such as may be suitable accommodating any other shape associated with the second piece.